


Nothing's Wrong

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Violence, Crying, Face Slapping, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HJ cries during sex with Nelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

Nelson has no idea what the reason is, maybe it's something in the water, but lately the sex has been _great_. It was always good -- heck, it's probably the best part of this strange thing that he and Rolf have going -- but lately it's been frequent and fantastic. He can tell that Rolf isn't holding back anymore; he's putting his full force and strength into it because he knows Nelson can take it.

He's already come once tonight, stretched out on Rolf's lap and spanked raw while thick, strong fingers worked inside of him. Somehow he's hard again and now he is splayed beneath Rolf's massive body, raising his hips to grant his lover entrance. Rolf gets right to the point, thrusting in hard to the hilt. It makes Nelson cry out because it feels incredible, the way he feels so completely filled. Even though Rolf's fingers stretch him wider and always know just where to touch to set him off, this is still the best.

He looks up at Rolf pleadingly, and his lover obliges. An open palm connects with his cheek, soon to cover the yellowing bruises with fresh ones. Usually he'd be more careful -- he already has a black eye and any number of marks on his face, and his fellow masks have started to ask questions -- but when it's this good, he can't help it. So he looks up to meet Rolf's eyes again. It's a signal of sorts that he's ready, and this time it's a backhand which sends his head snapping to the left in a way that makes him wish there was no pillow under it. The feeling sends a surge of heat rushing towards his cock, and he moans with unadulterated desire. Biting his lower lip hard enough to hold him over for a few seconds, he raises his eyes again, wide and needful.

A strange expression passes over Rolf's face like a quick-moving cloud. He strikes Nelson for a third time, and no sooner than his hand has lifted again, Nelson finds himself being flipped over onto his stomach. It's not unusual for them to change positions on a dime these days; he's happy to raise himself up onto his hands and knees. Rolf's hands wander, one to tangle in his hair and the other reaching up to wrap around his throat. With his head yanked back and fingers like iron pressing just enough against his windpipe while Rolf pounds into him, he feels vulnerable, he feels used, and he can't do anything but whine helplessly because he loves it so much.

There are some sudden warm spatters on his back. His first thought is blood, but he knows the smell of blood and there's no reason Rolf would be bleeding. There's only one other possibility, but it couldn't be. And surely the trembling he feels is only the result of lustful abandon. 

Of course, Nelson wants Rolf to feel good, but he's always a little disappointed when Rolf comes before him. It's just that much better when Rolf is still hard inside him, but the massive hand that wraps around him and strokes him firmly to climax leaves little room for complaint. He wants to curl up against Rolf's chest as soon as he comes down from his second orgasm, but Rolf's back is already turned. Nelson can hardly believe what he sees -- is Rolf shaking?

"Darling," he says softly, "is everything alright?" There is no answer, so he pulls at Rolf's shoulder until he rolls onto his back. His eyes are wet, and he draws in long, shaky breaths, clearly trying to remain in control of himself. "What is it, what's wrong? Was it me?"

Rolf shakes his head, exhales, inhales. "It's you." Exhale, inhale. "But nothing's wrong." Nelson feels confused, and he must look it too, because Rolf continues. "You want it," he says. "You're not pretending, or too scared to say no. You really want what I need to do." There is a choking sound that couldn't possibly have come from Rolf. "You're so--"

What he is, Nelson doesn't get to find out, because Rolf can't seem to find the words. And that's alright, he can fill in the blanks with things like "perverse" and "insane," or maybe even something nice, because that's how Rolf seemed to mean it. In either case, it seems right to kiss him and tell him just how good it all was, and ask if they can do it again tomorrow.


End file.
